Sand In The Rain
by LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: Gaara gets caught in the rain and a very youthful ninja helps him out. LeeGaa


**Sand In The Rain**

Pairing: LeeGaa

Don't own Naruto, all Naruto Characters belong to kishimoto!

Another short LeeGaa story, it always rains here and the rain gave me a idea for the little story. Hope you like it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Kazekage walked holding a light blue umbrella in his hand, rain was pouring down around him and with out the umbrella his sand armor would have been soaked. Stepping over a puddle the redhead walked down the street of the leaf village, staring at the ground he sighed. No one was on the street but him and he felt more lonely then he had in awhile, he had gone to Naruto's house to see his friend but the blond was not there and was away on a mission. Having no where else to go the sand ninja walked down the road taking in the sights of the village in the rain, sighing he bowed his head and looked down at the muddy street he was walking on.

"Gaara-kun?" The Kazekage looked up and lifted the umbrella to see none other then Rock Lee standing in front of him. The spandex wearing ninja grinned and crossed his arms behind his back. "Why are you out in the rain?" Lee asked water dripping off his soaked hair.

"I should be asking you the same." Gaara replied looking at the dripping boy in front of him. "Where's your umbrella?" Gaara added.

"It was not raining when I went out to train." Lee said looking down at his soaked clothes. "I was on my way home when I spotted you." Gaara blinked and tilted the umbrella back a little as he stared at his friend.

"Your soaked.." Gaara said and Lee chuckled.

"It dose not bother me, though it is cold out." Lee said back and stepped closer to the redhead. "Mind if I squeeze under there with you?" Lee asked smiling. Gaara stayed silent as he thought it over then lifted the umbrella up so the leaf ninja could slip under it. Grinning Lee walked over and stood next to the Kazekage happy to get out of the down pour. The two started walking and Lee hummed under his breath, the redhead watching him out of the corner of his eye. Not looking where he was going the Kazekage tripped over a rock that was in the middle of the road and stumbled. Lee quickly caught the Kazekage by his arm and pulled him to his chest. "Whoa careful there Gaara-kun." Lee said looking down at the redhead. Gaara held the umbrella higher over them so it didn't knock into the leaf ninja's head and nodded. Stepping away from the taller boy Gaara rubbed his neck.

"Thanks.." Gaara muttered and Lee grinned.

"You are welcome! Let us head down this way." Lee said pointing down the street and the Kazekage shrugged. The two started walking again but this time closer. Suddenly a strong wind blow past them and Gaara almost lost his grip on the umbrella, he blushed when Lee placed his hand over his to help him keep his hold on it. When the wind settled down Gaara waited for the leaf ninja to let go but Lee kept his hand over his own. He was happy his sand armor covered up the blush he knew was getting darker on his pale face.

"Um Lee?" Gaara asked looking up at his friend.

"Hai?" Lee said smiling at the redhead.

"You do know your still holding my hand right?" Gaara said blushing darker under his armor.

"Hai, do you wish for me to let go?" Lee asked raising a eye brow. The Kazekage blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Well uh…" Gaara started then trailed off as he shyly tried to pull his hand out from under the leaf's but Lee squeezed his hand tighter. "S-So where are we going?" Gaara said trying hard not to stutter more then he already was starting to. Lee looked down at him and smiled.

"We are almost there." Lee replied and Gaara frowned a little. That was not really a answer but he looked up at the edge of the umbrella watching the rain drip off of it. Gaara realized he was enjoying Lee's company and was starting to feel some of the loneliness he was feeling earlier fade a little. But he blinked when they suddenly stopped and the Kazekage glanced up at the older boy. "This is my house." Lee said pointing to the white painted house in front of them. Gaara looked at it and blinked, it was pretty big for someone who lived alone.

"I guess this is where we part ways…" Gaara said looking down at the ground. Lee blinked seeing the sadness that appeared in the light green eyes and stepped closer to the Kazekage.

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" Lee asked and Gaara rubbed his neck and turned walking away.

"I'll find some place don't worry about." Gaara said and Lee blinked. The leaf ninja watched the Kazekage walk for a moment then bit his lip.

"Wait Gaara-kun!" Lee called and the Kazekage stopped and turned looking back at his friend. Lee ran up to him and ducked under the umbrella. The rain started to pour down harder and Lee had to talk louder when he spoke to the redhead. "Want to come stay with me?" Lee asked and Gaara blinked in surprise.

"Oh no Lee I couldn't ask that of y-" Gaara started but tailed off when Lee placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It is ok I would like to spend more time with you." Lee said and smiled at the redhead.

"Well uh…ok." Gaara replied and Lee gave him a thumbs up.

"Yosh! Then let us get inside it is cold out here." Lee said but froze looking into the beautiful green eyes. He felt his heart beat faster and stepped closer to the Kazekage, reaching up he placed his hand over the pale hand holding the umbrella. Not able to control his feelings anymore the leaf ninja leaned down and captured the redhead's lips in a gentle kiss. Gaara's eyes widened in shocked and he blushed a dark red under his armor. Lee pulled back and looked at him to see his reaction and Gaara looked down shyly.

"I d-didn't feel t-that…" Gaara stuttered and Lee looked hurt and let go of him turning away. "N-No wait!" Gaara yelled and grabbed the back of the leaf ninja's vest. "It's my s-sand armor I can't really f-feel anything when I have it on." Gaara said quickly. Lee paused for a moment then turned around and grabbed the umbrella pulling it out of the sand ninjas hand. The Kazekage looked confused then lifted his hands over his head as rain poured down on him. Slowly his sand armor turned brown and started to fall off him being washed off by the rain. "W-Wait Lee I need my armor to be safe." Gaara said and Lee smiled at him.

"I will not let anyone harm you…you are safe with me Gaara-kun." Lee said watching the sand start to fall off the Kazekage's body and land on the ground. It only took a few minutes for the armor to fall off completely and form as a pile of wet sand on the ground. Smirking Lee stepped forward and wrapped a arm around the now soaked Kazekage pulling him close. Blushing Gaara looked up at him and Lee grinned happy to see the redhead's cheeks stained the dark pink color. "Let me try this again…" Lee whispered and leaned down kissing the sand ninja, this time Gaara kissed back and carefully wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck. They had had feelings for each other for so long but had always kept it to them self's. After a few moments they slowly ended their kiss and stepped back remembering they were still in the middle of the street. "I love you Gaara-kun…" Lee whispered gazing into the pretty green eyes.

"I love you to Lee…" Gaara replied and blushed almost as red as his hair. "S-So um...lets go to your house now." Gaara said picking up the umbrella. Lee grinned and grabbed the Kazekage's hand leading him down the street and up front steps of the house. Stopping at the door Lee turned back to the younger boy.

"Before I forget…Will you go out with me Gaara-kun?" Lee asked blushing a little. Gaara blinked then hugged the leaf ninja tightly and nodded. Lee grinned and hugged the redhead back tightly. "I will take that as a yes.." Lee said happily and opened the door, smirking as he scooped the smaller boy up in his arms and carried him inside. "We better get you dried off before you catch a cold." Lee said shutting the door behind them.

0o0o0o0o0oEND0o0o0o0oo

Yet again…I write at night! I made this at 1:00am! BLARG! I need to stop doing that! One of the cats keeps staring at me and demanding I pet her..NO LOVE! After looking through my DA I thought maybe I should post some of my storys on here as well..so yeah.


End file.
